Slice of Life on Rtt
by MushroomWings
Summary: The islanders of Rtt lead normal lives. At least... as normal as you can get when a benevolent entity who mysteriously looks like the very first resident of the island runs around and helps everyone through ways none quite know. (Snippets based off the different happenings of my game file. I am not nor will I ever be sorry for this. Rated T just in case.)
1. How did this happen!

**A/N: Hello! I thought it would be fun to write little snippets of the happenings in my Tomodachi Life file. This one is a personal favorite of mine. Some notes:**

**1\. I did my best to incorporate the player themselves into the story. I think I did pretty OK with the concept!**

**2\. As stated, these chapters are based off actual happenings in my game. As such, I have no clue how the event that takes place even happened.**

**3\. 'Rtt' is pronounced 'Riht'. It's an island I had for an old multi-crossover series I made up in high school, so when it came time to name my island, it's naturally what I used.**

**4\. Tomodachi Life is the property of Nintendo. Any and all fictional characters belong to their respective owners, including Roma, who is a character belonging to my little sister Haley.**

XxXxXxXxX

Rtt Island was a prosperous little habitat. Many islanders loved it, and few could deny that it was like paradise.

Some attributed it to the peaceful ways of the islanders, as there was ever very little strife to be had, but others attributed it to an entity known only to them as Alex's lookalike, Alex being the first inhabitant of the island, who would help to solve the Miis' problems and even helped with their decision making. It was ultimately Alex's idea for her lookalike to summon more people that she knew in her reality to the island, but the people that came soon later-a few siblings and even Alex's lookalike's father-seemed a little... weird. But none would admit it to their faces.

It was maybe six months after these relatives arrived to the island that Alex's lookalike noticed something weird.

None of the Mii's knew exactly how Alex's lookalike was alerted to them having a problem. What did the trick was a little alert system installed on to her dual-screened watch that would pop up with the name and a picture of the Miis who had problems, as well as a little icon indicating was kind of problem it was; an orange silhouette with a smiley face in a thought bubble meant something having to deal with another Mii in friendly terms, a pink silhouette with a heart in the thought bubble meant they were in love with another or a couple wanted to propose or have a baby, and a black silhouette with a scribble in the thought bubble meant something that was not covered by the pink and orange silhouettes, such as a new change of clothes or just something they were curious about concerning Alex's lookalike. She had been skimming through the various areas and abodes on Rtt Island, making sure everything was in check, when she decided to peek in on her father's Mii counterpart, who went by the nickname of 'Daddy' and was designed by her younger sister.

She noticed something very weird: Daddy and another Mii, a short ponytail-wearing blonde named Dixie, had little hearts float daintily above them as they smiled at each other. Alex's lookalike grew confused. She didn't remember either of them bringing up an alert with the pink silhouette that cued they wanted her help to win the other's affection. What gives? She needed to check things out.

"Oh, hello, Alex's lookalike!" her father's Mii counterpart chimed happily as he let her in. "How is everything for you today?"

"I'm good, Daddy," she responded. "I just thought I should check your stats with everyone you're friends with, see how things are going, you know?"

"Sure! It's no problem."

Alex's lookalike smiled at him and waved the strange dual-screened contraption infront of him. A loading message popped up, followed very shortly after by the other Mii names Daddy knew, and his standing with them: his sweetheart was at 'Very happy', his best friend at 'BFF', two friends at 'Best bud', five at 'Good buddy', eight at 'Great pal', six at 'Good pal', four (including Alex the Mii) at 'Getting along OK', four at 'Kinda getting along', and three at 'Not getting along'. This made her happy, as at least he was doing good, but the sweetheart thing was still nagging at her.

"I'm glad to see everything is going OK for the most part between you and your friends, but I have to ask... When did you and Dixie get together?"

"Ah, good question. I want to say around a week ago? I don't really remember."

"Hm, well, as long as she treats you right."

They bid each other good bye and Alex's lookalike departed, heading towards a Mii with an orange silhouette alert.

A few weeks passed, and Alex's lookalike eventually decided to just go with the pairing, as she had done many times before. She was rerouting her plans, planning secretly to stop them before they could tie the knot, as she had seen the weird consequences that could arise from the situation. One day, she noticed a pink silhouette next to the Mii known as Roma and arched an eyebrow.

Now, Roma was the original character of Alex's lookalike's younger sister, who to the best of her knowledge had also designed their father's Mii counterpart. Roma had short blonde hair, tanned skin, and red glasses. He had an overall feminine appearance in the facial region by design, and Alex's lookalike would admit to confusing their gender once or twice, but still thought it was a good design overall. Roma opened the door quickly once Alex's lookalike knocked, and she could tell something was weighing very heavily on his mind.

"I just don't know what to do, Alex's lookalike," he murmured, grimacing. "Please, I need your help."

"What's up, Roma?" she responded, taking a seat on the floor with him following a few moments later.

"I... I have feelings for Dixie. I have to tell her!"

Alex's lookalike bit her lip, stifling a laugh that came out instead as an amused squeak. There was an opprotunity, and she had never gotten to explore yet to see if the desired outcome could result from this.

"Go for it."

"Where should I tell her?"

"The beach."

"The beach? Really? That's a little cliche."

"Hey, don't hate, Roma. Some of the most lasting relationships on the island started at the beach. It's very romantic."

"If you're sure then. Should I get changed?"

"Nah, you're good. Just be traditional about it."

The two left Roma's apartment, with him stopping to slip a note under Dixie's door after Alex's lookalike confirmed she was home. They knocked so she would be alerted to the paper, and made a run for the beach.

It was a gut-wrenching (for Roma) five minutes later when Dixie arrived at the beach. Roma was sweating nervously, while Alex's lookalike watched nearby. The two looked at each other before a few minutes before the cahones finally came to Roma.

"Dixie, I love you to the moon and back," he began nervously. "Would you go out with me? Please?"

Dixie was silent for a moment, a blank expression on her face, and for a moment the semi-omnipotent entity that helped them would swear this meant failure for Roma's love life. Then, the blonde smiled and approached him.

"Sure! I'm so glad you feel the same!"

Roma took a moment to comprehend, but his face burst into a wide smile once it did. They stayed out in the beach area for another few hours before parting ways, with each Mii returning to their respective apartments. Roma danced around his once he and Alex's lookalike returned, his heart elated and euphoria in his bloodstream.

"Thank you so much, Alex's lookalike!~" he sang, producing a Gold Coin and a can of hair-spray for her.

"No problem, Roma," she replied, waving as she proceeded to walk out. "Try not to pass out from the adrenaline rush!"

Alex's lookalike sighed with relief once she closed the door to Roma's apartment. She checked the DS watch, flicking through several areas of the island before a strange, rare notification came on. It was a blue silhouette, with a little rainy cloud in the thought bubble. Above it was a bar, colored in half-way with a bluish-grey color. She had seen it before, but only twice... and both of those times, two Miis had just broken up. She looked at the Mii portrait on the bottom screen that went with the notification.

Of course. She had forgotten Dixie was Daddy's sweetheart.

She hurried to Daddy's apartment, only to see his solemn face open the door. A little rain cloud rained down on him, which Alex's lookalike found kind of funny, but knew this wasn't the moment to laugh.

"Are you OK?"

"Life is unexpectedly tough right now..."

At that moment, the entity's heart broke in two. She removed a small pen from one part of the watch and swiped away the notification, scrolling through items until she found what she was looking for and materialized a bath set from the contraption.

"Here," she murmured. "Maybe a bath will help you relax."

An hour passed before Daddy walked out of the bathing room. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and was surprised to see Alex's lookalike sitting there with another item for him. She handed him a small frying pan, and he stared at it, confused.

"A frying pan?" he inquired.

"Yeah! Cooking is very therapeutic, plus sometimes all you can do is eat comforting food when you're down. The you in my reality really likes to do cook, so maybe you'll enjoy it too, but no pressure if you don't." Daddy looked to the frying pan for a moment, and then held it up triumphantly.

"I'm gonna make something tasty!"

Alex's lookalike waited patiently, listening intently as he talked about the spiciness of the dish he was preparing. He sounded excited about it, but it really surprised her when he placed a milkshake on the table to show her. (She would remain confused to this day.) He sat down opposite her, going to town on it and the bowl of ramen she had materialized after seeing his scientifically impossible creation. She checked her watch, noting how he was just a sliver from the sadness bar being empty, and scrolled through the clothing and hat options until she found a hat similar to one her own father had. She materialized the bag on to the table and pushed it his way, allowing him to try it on and examine himself in the mirror.

He liked it at least.

Alex's lookalike stayed and conversed with him for a while, before bidding him goodnight and leaving.

She made sure to alert her father and siblings about the situation the next time she saw them in her reality, and they all had a good laugh about the situation.


	2. Like mother, like daughter, I guess?

**A/N: It's worth pointing out that the actual character name for the one male who appears in this is Ramon Salamander. He's an old, one-time Doctor Who villain for those who care, but here he's got a dusty blue hair color.  
**

XxXxXxXxX

Many would argue that the cafe was one of the best places to get together and make new friends and relationships. There was something that just seemed so peaceful about bonding over food, that it was hard to resist. It felt like home to some.

Alei took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she sat down in the booth. She was sure of it; Salamence liked her, and she was certain they had a chance together. Her mother's lookalike had giggled at the idea, but agreed to help her nonetheless, so maybe she wasn't being too crazy about this, but she sure as hell was nervous.

"Hey, Alei!" The young pink-haired girl turned her head to find Catasandre, one of the island's few child-age residents, grinning at her from over the booth seat.

"Hi, Catasandre," she smiled back. "What's up?"

"Why do you look nervous?" Catsandre asked. "Are you meeting someone?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh. Good luck!"

The little red-head turned back around in her seat. Alei noticed Salamence approaching the cafe through the window, and took another deep breath to calm herself, smiling at him as he approached. They held a nice conversation over cake and tea, talking about the other's day and things that had been going on around the island. It was thirty minutes into their conversation when Alei finally decided to break the truth to him.

"So, Salamence," she began, clasping her hands together and pointing them at him. "I, uh, I know you're probably wondering why I asked you here."

"What's there to wonder about?" Salamence asked, taking a sip of his tea. "Can't two people just have a snack together?"

"Ah, true!" Alei grimaced, but regained a confident look before he could notice it. "Well, there actually was something important I wanted to ask you about." The elder Mii raised an eyebrow. She struck a pose that could only be described as 'performed by someone who had watched too much anime' and gave him a look that she thought conveyed her attraction but combined with the pose just made her look like a giant dork. "My dear Salamence, a flame burns in my heart for you. Would you do me the honor of going out with me?"

Salamence remained still, a kind of O_O look on his face. How... how was he supposed to respond to that?

"Alei, I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you like nine years old?" he finally said. Alei's face fell.

"NINE?!" she shouted. "I'm a grown-up! I don't know exactly how old I am, but I know I'm an adult! Mom's lookalike wouldn't even be allowed to let me try to go at you if I wasn't!"

"Huh. I'm sorry, Alei, I... just don't hold the same feelings for you."

In a far corner of the restaraunt, Alex's lookalike snickered.


End file.
